disneyfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Ariela
Princeza Ariela (eng. Ariel) je protagonistica Disneyjevog klasičnog animiranog dugometražnog filma "Mala sirena". Ona je sedma i najmlađa kći kralja Tritona i kraljice Atene, vladara podmorskog kraljevstva Atlantike. Ariela većinu svog života živi strastvenim - ali zabranjenim - divljenjem ljudskog svijeta, i čeznula je da jednog dana postatane dio ljudskog svijeta. Ariela je utemeljena na bezimenoj protagonistici danske bajke Hans Christian Andersena "Mala sirena". Međutim, za razliku od Andersenove bajke u kojoj bezimena protagonistica na kraju umire, Disney animirani film ima sretan završetak. Ariela je četvrti službeni član linije Disney Princeza. Pozadina Službeni opis 'Ariela je neovisna, razigrana i odlučna mlada sirena. Ona je najmlađa i najljepša princeza mora, ali većinu svog vremena provodi izvan zidina palače Atlantika pjevajući, sanjareći i zabavljajući se sa svojim najboljim prijateljem ribom Flounderom, a ponekad i s rakom Sebastianom koji je ujedno i kraljevski savjetnik Arielinog oca. U dobi od 16 godina, ona neočekivano postaje duboko opčinjena ljudskim svijetomi zaljubi se u princa Erika, te žrtvuje sve drage stvari zbog mogučnosti da bude sa svojom istinskom ljubavlju''.'' Razvoj Sami Walt Disney i umjetnik Kay Nielsen započeli su rad na priči o Maloj sireni u tridesetim i ranim 40-ima. Film je trebao biti vrlo vjerna prilagodba priče Hans Christiana Andersena u kojoj je sirena umrla i na kraju se pretvorila u morsku pjenu. Međutim, nakon pisanja scenarija i ilustracije storyboarda, taj projekt je odložen kako bi se usredotočio na druge projekte, također u izradi poput Dumbo, Bambi i Fantasia. Međutim, postojale su alternativne izjave koje su ukazivale da je Disney možda namjeravao krenuti putem sretnog kraja. Sredinom osamdesetih projekt je napokon ponovno otvoren, no Disney je odlučio zanemariti mračne i tmurne aspekte Andersenove priče i film učinio više prilagođenom djeci sa mnogo sretnijim završetkom, koji je djelovao bolje za brend tvrtke. Razvojni tim, međutim, naznačio je da se promjene date za film podudaraju s promjenama koje je Walt Disney napravio tijekom njegovog pokušaja snimanja filma. Tijekom razvoja, studio je službeno dao svojoj Maloj sireni ime "Ariel". Arielin originalni dizajn razvio je animator Glen Keane, koji je, navodno, na predavanju o animaciji rekao da se temelji na njegovoj vlastitoj supruzi. Njezin nastup zasnovan je i na modelu Sherri Stoner, koja je animatorima tijekom razvoja filma davala reference za živo djelovanje, a također je potaknula inspiraciju za izgled princeze Bel. Izazov u animiranju za film bila je boja potrebna da se pokaže u promjenjivim okruženjima, kako pod morem, tako i na kopnu, za što su animatori trebali modele u 32 boje, ne uključujući promjene kostima. Morsko-zelena boja njezinog repa bila je nijansa koju je posebno miješala laboratorija Disneyjeve boje; boja je dobila ime "Ariel" po liku. Uspoređivana je s prošlim Disney Heroinama, ali fizički je sličnija Alisi iz Alisa u zemlji čudesa i Bel iz Ljepotica i zvijer, jer sve imaju velike oči, široko čelo, mala usta i bradu. '''Glas Jodi Benson, koja je uglavnom bila scenska glumica, izabrana je da izrazi Arielu jer su redatelji smatrali da je "zaista važno imati istu osobu koja može uskladiti i govor i pjevanje". Redatelj Ron Clements napomenuo je da je njezin glas imao "slatkoću" i "mladolikost" koja je jedinstvena. Tijekom snimanja vokala za Arielinu tematsku pjesmu "Tvoj svijet" pristala je na prijedlog Howarda Ashmana da se svjetla u studiju priguše kako bi se "osjećali malo zatvorenije" i stvorili osjećaj da ste duboko ispod mora. Također ju je ohrabrilo da omekša svoj pjevački glas gotovo do te mjere da bi se pjesma osjećala intimnije. Glasovna glumica Melissa Fahn prijavila se za ulogu i više puta su je zvali, ali odbijena je jer je zvučala premlado. U hrvatskoj verziji, glas joj je posudila poznata pjevačica Renata Sabljak. Osobnost Ariela je bistra, duhovita i znatiželjna princeza sirena s jakom strašću prema avanturama i istraživanju. Njezina sklonost istraživanju tajanstvenijih dubina oceana (ili što je još važnije, svijeta izvan oceana) može dovesti do niza problema i njoj, i prijateljima i u granicama njezinog osobnog života - kao što se vidi dođe do svađe se njezinim prezaštitničkim ocem, kraljem Tritonom. Unatoč tome, Arielina nesebičnost, suosjećanje i intuitivan način razmišljanja često rješavaju takve probleme, jer ona uvijek preuzima potpunu odgovornost za svoje postupke. Na početku originalnog filma prikazano je da Ariela ima gorljivu opsesiju ljudskim svijetom i želju da sazna više o njihovoj kulturi. Za razliku od svog oca u početku, na ljude gleda kao na ambiciozna stvorenja, zaprepaštena njihovom sposobnošću da neprestano stvaraju, i snažno se protivi ideji da su "barbari" i sebični kao rezultat toga. Otkriva se kako je ta strast bila vidljiva tijekom Arielinog života godinama prije događaja na filmu, kao što se može vidjeti u televizijskoj seriji. U trenutku filma, kao što je vidljivo u izjavama u "Tvoj svijet", Arielina opsesija ljudskim svijetom dosegla je nezamislive visine, jer većinu svog vremena provodi usredotočujući se na pronalaženje, promatranje i prikupljanje različitih ljudskih predmeta koji su utonuli u more. Njezina opsesivnost također je emocionalno uzela danak, jer pjesma počinje osjećajem čuđenja i očaranosti, a vrhunac je dosegao u mekom kraju, ispunjenom beznađem i očajem, što predstavlja Arielinu umiruću nadu da će ikada doživjeti život na površini. Ti čimbenici očaja glavni su motiv zašto je Ariela mogla pristati posjetiti morsku vješticu, Ursulu, da postane čovjek i doživi svijet iznad površine. Iako nije imala najbolje odnose s ocem, posebno u njihovom pogledu na čovječanstvo, ona je ipak bila vrlo odana njemu kao i svojim sestrama, jer je nakon što joj je Ursula objasnila ugovor, je Ariela ipak izrazila okljevanje kada je shvatila da ako uspije u nagodbi (ne obazirajući se na mogućnost da ne uspije) neće više moći vidjeti Tritona ili svoje sestre, a kasnije kad je Ursula proklela Tritona, prvi Arielin potez bilo je napad na Ursulu kako bi ga osvetila, čak nazivajući Morsku vješticu čudovištem zbog onoga što je učinila. Ariela se također pokazuje izuzetno suosjećajnom i ljubaznom prema gotovo svim živim bićima. To se najviše vidi po prijateljstvu s najbližim suputnikom Flounderom, pa čak i očevim dvorskim skladateljem Sebastianom koji, uprkos Arielinom nesmotrenosti i pretjerano avanturističkoj prirodi, od princeze dobiva znatno veliku ljubav i poštovanje, što joj je često uzvračeno. S Flounderom je utješna i strpljiva, ali i zaštitnička, s tendencijom da u raznim prilikama riskira vlastiti život. Njezina sposobnost da sprijatelji sa svim raznim stvorenjima, bilo da je to napušteni kit ubojica, iracionalno bojeno morsko stvorenje, pa čak i sin jednog od njenih neprijatelja, prikazan je u cijeloj franšizi. Prije nego što je upoznala Erika, rijetko su je zanimali romantični odnosi, čak ni s jednim od knezova sirenaca kojeg je Triton pokušao natjerati da se oženi Arielom. Jedina poznata iznimka bio je princ Waverly iz kraljevine Pacifica, koji joj se sviđao. Međutim, nakon susreta s Erikom, otkriva se da je Ariela romantičarka, spremna na odvažne žrtve zbog prave ljubavi. Njezina ljubav prema njemu potvrđena je Erikovim vraćenim nesebičnim i žrtvenim postupcima radi ljubavi; viđen tijekom vrhunca filma. Poput svog oca, Ariela ima loš temperament ako je ikad bilo tko izazove, iako njezin temperament nije tako loš kao Tritonov. Iako je živahna, čak je i ona sumnjala u sebe, jer je zapravo u jednom trenutku smatrala da je njen otac možda bio u pravu i da je ona možda neki čudak zbog bilo kakve fascinacije za čovječanstvo. Imala je i stupanj uočavanja dobra u stvarima, jer je također sumnjala da ljudi mogu biti čisto zlo. Također, unatoč svojoj uobičajenoj naivnosti i impulzivnosti, Ariela se u više navrata pokazala ozbiljnom, pažljivom i vrlo intuitivnom. Jedan primjer njezine povremene intuitivnosti bio je neposredno prije istraživanja potonulog broda, gdje je predložila da Flounder ostane vani i pazi na morske pse u tom području kada je Flounder pokušao lažirati bolest. U filmu Mala sirena 2: Povratak u more, Ariela je prikazana kao odrasla sazrela osoba; nakon što je postala majka i kraljica kraljevstva svoga muža, zbog tadašnje prijetnje Morgane, ona postaje vrlo zaštitnički nastrojena prema Melody, na sličan način na koji se prema njoj odnosio Tritonu u prvom filmu. Pokazano je da čezne za morem, ali to skriva od Melody radi njene sigurnosti; iako bi bilo lakše da joj je sve objasnila, to čak ističe u kasnijoj sceni i na vrhuncu filma. U jednom trenutku, suptilno aludira na svoje podrijeklo, suosjećajući s kćeri što se ne uklapa u društvo govoreći joj da je "riba van vode", no Melody joj nije vjerovala. Bez obzira na svojih nekoliko mana, Ariela je vrlo nesebična, draga i inspirativna. Međutim, njezina najistaknutija osobina bila je njezina duboka ljubav i fascinacija prema ljudima, zbog koje je željela postati čovjekom tijekom događaja iz prvog filma, čak i prije nego što je upoznala svog budućeg supruga Erika. Međutim, ona nije uvijek imala tu osobinu; sve dok nije napunila 15 godina, izrazila je dubok strah od ljudi, sličan onim Tritonovim predrasudama o ljudima, iako je svjedočila da nekih ljudi spašavaju zarobljenog dupina promijenila je svoje stavove o tom pitanju. Ironično je da je jedan od ljudi odgovoran za spašavanje dupina bio Erik, iako tada to nije znala. Fizički izgled Ariela je lijepa vitka sirena, svijetle kože i velikih, plavih očiju. Od djetinjstva do tinejdžerskih godina nosila je grudnjak od školjki s bojom lavande. Kao dijete, usne su joj bile iste boje kao i koža, a kao tinejdžerke su svijetlo crvene. Arielino najvažnije obilježje je njezina duga, lepršava, gusta, svijetlo crvena kosa. Od struka prema dolje, ima zeleni vodoravni rep poput ribe s morskim zelenim ljuskama, zelenim perajama i odgovarajućim strukom u obliku slova V koji nalikuje ribljim usnama. Najvjerojatnije ima reproduktivne organe tropske ribe. U Otok Male Sirene njen grudnjak od školjkaša više nalikuje majci bez naramenica koji pokriva sav njezin torzo. Kao čovjek je tek nekoliko centimetara niža od Erika. Kada Ariela postane čovjek, jedini odjevni predmet koji je nosila bio je grudnjak od školjki, te je obukla staro jedro s užem kako bi ga držala zatvorenim, modno oblikovana od prijatelja Galeb. Pripremajući se za večeru, nosi ružičasto-bijelu haljinu, srebrne barrete u kosi i biserno bijele naušnice. Pripremajući se za spavanje, nosi ružičastu spavaćicu. Dok ju je princ Erik poveo u obilazak kraljevstva, ona nosi haljinu u nijansi plave boje koja se sastoji od praškaste bluze s dugim rukavima, tamno plavog bodica i suknje od kobaltno plave boje, zajedno s crnim potpeticama. U kosi nosi veliku plavu vrpcu svezanu u mašnu. Nakon što se ponovno pretvorila u čovjeka, nosi svijetloplavu svjetlucavu haljinu. Nakon što poljubi Erika i za vrijeme njihovog vjenčanja, nosi bijelu vjenčanicu s šljokastom zlatnom tiarom. Za vrijeme krstarenja s kćeri Melody i nakon nosi zlatno-bijelu haljinu, a kosa joj je svezana u niski konjski rep, ukrašen bijelom vrpcom. Ona također nosi balsku haljinu s ukrašenom zlatnom tijarom sa zelenim i bijelim draguljima na ogrlici i naušnicama tijekom Melodijinog 12. rođendana, a kosa joj je bila malo kraća zbog podešavanja i uvlačenja u pundžu. Ariela i dalje nosi isti stil zelene haljine kad je na Erikovom brodu i plavo-bijelu haljinu sa svijetloplavim naušnicama u pjesmi "Ovdje na zemlji i moru" u drugom filmu. U jednoj od video igara nosi haljinu boje akvapele s odgovarajućim cvijetom na boku kose. Moći i sposobnosti * Nadljudska snaga: Poznato je da Ariela ima barem vrlo izvjestan stupanj nadljudske snage, jer je uspjela odmaknuti veliki, debeli kamen koji je blokirao ulaz u njezino skrovište u izvornom filmu. Ariela vjerojatno zadržava svoju nadljudsku snagu; čak i u svojem ljudskom obliku. * Nadčovječna izdržljivost: Ariela ima nadljudsku izdržljivost, jer je tijekom posljednje bitke s Ursulom u filmu u jednom trenutku srušena u vrtlog dubok nekoliko kilometara i preživjela je i to bez ozljeda. Takav bi podvig ubio normalnog čovjeka, ako ne i potpuno uništio tijelo čovjeka. Ariela zadržava svoju nadljudsku trajnost; čak i u svojem ljudskom obliku. * Nadljudska brzina: Ariela je poznata po velikom stupnju nadljudske brzine jer se nevjerojatno brzo može kretati u vodi, čak i kad je sirena; prema Sebastianu, Ariela je najbrža sirena u cijeloj Atlantici. Ariela vjerojatno zadržava svoju nadljudsku brzinu; čak i u svom ljudskom obliku. * Brzo plivanje: Kao sirena, Ariela je sposobna plivati mnogo brže od normalnih ljudi, pa čak i određenih vodenih/morskih stvorenja, u cjelini zbog svog poluvodnog/morskog statusa; na primjer, uspjela je stići u Atlantiku iz kraljevstva princa Erika za manje od jednog dana, kao i iz Atlantike u Norvešku u epizodi "Metalna riba", na sličan način. Ariela vjerojatno zadržava svoju sposobnost brzog plivanja; čak i u svojem ljudskom obliku. * Podvodno disanje: Kao sirena, Ariela je sposobna metabolizirati kisik iz vode, što negira potrebu za površinom, iako je više nego sposobna disati i na kopnu. Ariela ne zadržava svoju sposobnost disanja pod vodom; dok je u svom ljudskom obliku. * Akvapatija: Kao sirena Ariela je sposobna razgovarati s vodenom faunom. Ariela zadržava svoju sposobnost razumijevanja i komunikacije s vodenim/morskim bićima; čak i u svom ljudskom obliku. * Aquakinesis: Kao sirena, Ariela posjeduje snagu akvakesine, što je pokazano u prvom filmu, a u nastavku Mala sirena 2: Povratak u more izazvala je val iza sebe s obližnje stijene sa koje je gledala Erika na daljinu (nedugo nakon što ga je Ariela spasila od utapanja). Ariela zadržava svoju akvakenezu čak i u svom ljudskom obliku; kao što su i ona i Melody mogle izazvati neobične valove. * Termoendurnost: Kao sirena, Ariela je pokazala sposobnost da izdrži temperature daleko ekstremnije nego što bi bilo normalno za običnog čovjeka (posebno onu njene građe). To je prikazano u filmovima i TV seriji, gdje je otišla na Arktik, kao i u filmu Mala sirena 2: Povratak u more, gdje je otputovala u jazbinu Morgane, koja se nalazila unutar ledenog brijega i kad je posjetila, Ursulu koja se nalazila u vulkanskoj regiji. Ariela vjerojatno zadržava svoju toplinsku izdržljivost; čak i u svom ljudskom obliku. * Brza prilagodljivost: Kao sirena, Ariela je sposobna za brzu prilagodljivost (zadržava tu sposobnost i u svojim ljudskom i u sirenskom obliku); na primjer, nakon što je postala čovjek, Ariela je uspjela naučiti hodati u nekoliko minuta, ako ne i nekoliko sekundi, također je znala kako trčati kad ju je pas Max nenamjerno uplašio. Ranije moći * Magija: U epizodi "Hvala ti za to, Ariela", Ariela je nakratko postala morska vještica i naučila kako koristiti magiju; iskoristila je svoje novonastale talente da ispuni Sebastianovu želju da bude veći, ali nažalost, to nije išlo po planu, te je Sebastian nastavljao rasti, a njegov rast pokretala je svjetlost punog mjeseca. Izgubila je magiju i status morske vještice kad je poželjela da se cijeli taj nered nikad nije dogodio, a njena magija je učinila upravo to, obrišivši cijeli događaj. Sposobnosti * Pjevanje: Kao što je pokazano u prvom filmu, TV seriji i prequel filmu Mala sirena 3: Arielin početak, Ariela je izvrsna pjevačica; talent koji je naslijedila od pokojne majke, Atene. Prema Sebastianu, ona ima najljepši glas u cijeloj Atlantici; glas joj je toliko lijep da se čak i Erik zaljubio u Arielu, nakon što ju je samo jednom čuo kako mu pjeva kako ga je privukla k svijesti svojim nevjerojatnim glasom nakon što ga je spasila od utapanja u moru. * Ples: Kao što je pokazano u prvom filmu, TV seriji i prequel filmu Mala sirena 3: Arielin početak, Ariela je izvrsna plesačica; talent svojstven većini sirenaca. Nakon što je Ariela postala čovjek i kad ju je Erik izveo na obilazak kraljevstva, tijekom kojeg je ona plesala s njim - kao da je čovjek dugi niz godina (dijelom je to rezultat njene brze prilagodljivosti). U svom sirenskom obliku, sa svojim zapanjujućim smaragdno zelenim repom, Ariela je sposobna plesati na sličan način. * Stručnjak Plivač: Kao sirena, Ariela je izvrsna plivačica kao što je prikazano u prvom filmu, TV seriji i prequel filmu Mala sirena: Arielin početak. Međutim, kao što je pokazano u prvom filmu, Ariela kao čovjek (u početku) nije baš bila dobra u plivanju. Kad je Ariela postala čovjek (zbog nesposobnosti da diše pod vodom ili pliva bez repa na koji je navikla) Flounder i Sebastian bili su prisiljeni pomoći joj da izađe na površinu, inače bi se utopila. Međutim, u vrijeme događaja Male sirene 2: Povratak u more, Ariela je povratila vještine plivanja, kao što se vidi u završnici drugog filma. * Stručni jahač životinja: Kao što je pokazano u prvom filmu i TV seriji, Ariela je izvrsna jahačica životinja, može voziti divovske morske konje (ekvivalent konja) poput Stormy i Seabiscuit, kao i zapovjediti vladavine kočije kojom upravljaju Tritonovi dupini relativno lako. U svom ljudskom obliku sposobna je jahati konje na sličan način; na primjer, kad ju je Erik izveo na obilazak svog kraljevstva, pokušao ju je naučiti kako voziti kočiju kojom upravlja njegov konj. U početku je Ariela izgubila kontrolu nad konjem, jer se pretvorilo u divlju vožnju do točke u kojoj je Erik (hrabar i odvažan avanturist u sebi) postao prestravljen. Međutim, ona je ubrzo stekla kontrolu nad konjem (što je dijelom i zbog njezine brze prilagodljivosti) do točke da je Erik ponovno postao opušten. U knjizi pripovijesti Mala sirena: Ariel's Baby Beau, negdje nakon svog braka s Erikom, potonji je dao Arielu ždrebicu (dječji konj) na poklon, koju je imenovala Beau, a nakon što je Beau prerasla u zrelu kobilu, Ariela ju je počela voziti vrlo često, s vještinom i entuzijazmom na sličan način kao i njeni jahači divovski konji. * Glazbeni stručnjak: Kao što je pokazano u TV seriji i prequel filmu Mala sirena: Arielin početak, Ariela je izvrsna glazbenica jer može s divnom vještinom svirati gitaru, klavir, bongo bubnjeve i harfu. Međutim, kao što se vidi u epizodi "Calliope Dreams", jedini glazbeni instrument na kojem ne zna, jest morska kaliopa (ekvivalent orgulja). Čak i kad se Sebastian potrudi da je nauči svirati calliope, Arieline vještine s calliopom se uopće nisu poboljšale. Njezin nedostatak vještine s ovim glazbenim instrumentom zapravo je toliko loš - da ne samo da je probudio Seaclops, nego je i iznervirao morsko čudovište; do te mjere da je pokušalo uništiti Arielu. Slabosti * Kisik: Kao što je pokazano u prvom filmu, Ariela ne može disati pod vodom dok je u ljudskom obliku; ako predugo ostane pod vodom, izgubit će svijest i na kraju se utopiti. Pojavljivanja Mala Sirena Na početku filma Ariela zajedno s svojim prijateljem ribom Flounder istražuje olupinu potonulog broda, gdje pronalaze ljudske predmete. Tijekom pustolovine ih napadne morski pas, ali ga Ariela uspije nadvladati. Nakon što su pobjegli od njega, Ariela i Flounder plivaju do površine, gdje razgovaraju sa Galebom kako bi identificirali ljudske predmete koje su pronašli. Galeb pogrešno identificira vilicu kao "čurimuri" i kaže da se koristi za ispravljanje kose, također govori za lulu da je "zvizuljka" i da se koristi za stvaranje glazbe. Nakon što Galeb spomene glazbu, Ariela se odmah sijeti koncerta na kojem je trebala nastupiti. Ariela žuri kući gdje ju čekaju njezin otac, kralj Triton i rak Sebastian, koji su joj zamjerili što je propustila koncert. Čuvši od Floundera za njen susret s galebom, Triton se ljuti na Arielu što je isplivala na površinu i zahtijeva da se to više ne ponovi. Ariela tada pokušava uvjeriti oca kako ljudi nisu opasni, ali bezuspješno, pa plačući otpliva do svog tajnog skrovišta. ".]] Tamo Ariela čuva zbirku ljudskih predmeta koje je pronašla, skrivene daleko od ostalih. Osjeća da prikupljanje stvari nije dovoljno i postaje znatiželjnija o ljudskom svijetu, čak izražava želju da zapravo živi tamo. Dok Sebastian pokušava razgovarati s Arielom iz svoje znatiželje, sirena opazi brod koji prolazi iznad njezinog skrovišta. Znatiželjna, ona brzo ispliva na površinu i krene prema brodu. Među svim ljudima na brodu, Arielinu pažnju privlači princ po imenu Eric. Odjednom se pojavi snažna oluja i potapa brod. Ariela uplašeno gleda oko sebe da vidi gdje je Erik i zatekne ga kako pluta bez svijesti u moru. Ona ga spašava od utapanja i odvodi na obalu, gdje Eric ponovo počinje disati. Ariela pjeva Eriku dok on uporno obnavlja svoju svijest. Erikov sluga, Gregor, iznenada stiže u potragu za princom, iako ne primjećuje Arielu. Kad se Erik probudi nije mogao izbaciti taj prekrasan glas iz glave. Ariela se sakrila iza obližnjih stijena i kad je čula Erikove riječi još odlučnije želi ostvariti svoje snove o životu pored čovječanstva. Natrak u Atlantici, Arieline sestre čuju ju kako pjevuši, što im daje dojam da je zaljubljena. Ariela smišlja plan da nekako ponovno vidi Erika, ali ju Sebastian pokušava natjerati da to ne učini, govoreći joj kako je život pod morem bolji od svijeta gore kroz pjesmu "Na morskom dnu". Flounder stiže i odvodi Arielu da joj pokaže iznenađenje u njezinom skrovištu, gdje ju iznenadi kipom princa Erika koji je nekako spasio s olupljenog broda. Nažalost, ubrzo se pojavljuje kralj Triton, saznavši od Sebastiana da je Ariela spasila čovjeka od utapanja. Šokiran i bijesan vjestima da je Ariela zaljubljena u tog čovjeka, Triton gubi živce i, u slijepom bijesu, triozupcem uništava sve ljudske predmete u skrovištu, uključujući kip princa Erika. Uvidjevši uništene stvari oko sebe, Ariela legne na stijenu plačući, a sramni Triton odlazi žalostan zbog onoga što je učinio. Sebastian, koji ga je pratio, pokušava tješiti Arielu, no ona kaže da ju ostavi na miru. - morska vještica, oduzima Arielin glas.]] Nakon što su Sebastian i Flounder izašli, pojavljuju se Murina i Gurina kako bi uvjerili Arielu da s njima posjeti morsku vješticu, Ursulu, koja ima moć ostvariti njen san. Nakon što ih je u početku pokušala odbiti, ipak ih nevoljko odluči slijediti do Ursulinog skrovišta. Sebastian i Flounder čekaju Arielu da se smiri ispred njezinog skrovišta, no vide da Ariela odlazi sa dvije murine, pa ih odluče slijediti. Dok u skrovištu, Ursula - koja zna da je Ariela zaljubljena u čovjeka, špijunirajući je putem Murine i Gurine - daje prijedlog: U zamjenu za svoj glas, Ariela će postati čovjek na tri dana tijekom kojih je Erik mora poljubiti poljubcem istinske ljubavi. Ako uspije, ostat će trajno čovjek; ako ne uspije prije sutona trećeg dana, pretvoriti će se u sirenu i zauvijek će pripadati Ursuli. Očajna Ariela prihvaća Ursulin prijedlog i potpisuje ugovor. Ursula zatim oko Ariele stvara vrtlog, putem kojeg joj oduzima glas i stavlja u svoju ogrlicu u obliku školjke. Ariela se tada pretvara u čovjeka, a Flounder i Sebastian joj uskoče u pomoć i brzo je odvuku na površinu, jer sad kad je postala čovijek ne može disati pod vodom. Na obali Sebastian postaje nervozan zbog nevolje i počinje govoriti kako će potražiti pomoć kralja. Ariela moli Sebastiana da ostane, a on iz sažaljenja pristane. Galeb u međuvremenu pronalazi Arieli nešto "odjeće", baš kada ih pronađe Erikov pas Max, koji vodi svog vlasnika do njih. Erik slabo prepoznaje Arielu, ali ne vjeruje da je ona djevojka koja ga je spasila od brodoloma, zbog nemogućnosti govora. Ipak, odvodi je u svoj dvorac, gdje Ariela dobiva kupku i odgovarajuću odjeću. Na večeri Ariela primjećuje vilicu i koristi ju za češljanje kose, ostavljajući Erika i njegove sluge u čudu. Tada Ariela primijeti Gregorevu lulu i pokušava je upotrijebiti kao glazbeni instrument. Unatoč Arielinoj početnoj nespretnosti, Erik smatra da su joj provale smiješne. Carlotta čak napominje da je ovo prvi put da se Eric nasmiješio nakon vrlo dugo vremena, na veliko Arielino zadovoljstvo. Erik tada poziva Ariel u obilazak kraljevstva, što ona prihvaća. Tijekom izleta, Sebastian, Flounder i Galeb s nestrpljenjem gledaju hoće li doći do poljubca. Ariela je više zaokupljena uživanja u atmosferi ljudskog svijeta; ona čak uči plesati i voziti kočiju. Te večeri ona i Erik izlaze na vožnju čamcem u laguni. Galeb u nadi da će pokrenuti poljubac, pokušava pružiti neku "romantičnu vibraciju". Međutim, njegovo grozno drhtanje (pogrešno pjevanje) natjera Sebastiana da vodi neke životinje u laguni kako bi stvorio više dopadljivo raspoloženje njegovom pjesmom "Poljubac". Čini se da Sebastianov plan ima pozitivan učinak na Arielu i Erika, jer se oni napokon zbližavaju. Prije nego što se poljube, Murina i Ugrina namjerno prebacuju čamac po nalogu Ursule (koja iz svoje špilje promatra Arielu i Erika). To uništava trenutak, čime se završava Arielin i Erikov spoj. Sljedećeg dana (koji je treći i posljednji od Arielinih ljudskih dana) Galeb donosi vijest da se Eric sprema vjenčati. Vjerujući da je riječ o njoj, Ariela uzbuđeno potrči dolje, no kad siđe vidi Erika u zagrljaju s tamnokosom djevojkom po imenu Vanessa, za koju se namjerava oženiti. Očajna, Ariela se u suzama otiđe u sobu. Kad Erikov svadbeni brod odblovi, Ariela je ostala u luci da tuguje zbog svojih gubitaka, zajedno s Sebastianom i Flounderom. U međuvremenu, Galeb otkriva da je Vanessa zapravo prerušena Ursula i odlazi nazad kako bi upozorio Arielu. Odlučna da spasi sebe i Erika, Ariela je uz Flounderovu pomoću uspijela doplivati do svadbenog broda, dok se Sebastian vraća u Atlantiku kako bi primio pomoć kralja Tritona. Galeb u međuvremenu okuplja životinje iz lagune kako bi zaustavio vjenčanje, napadajući Vanessu. Na kraju, Galeb uz pomoć psa Maxa uspije otrgnuti ogrlicu s Vanessina vrata, te oglica padne na pod i pukne na komadiće, oslobađajući Arielin glas i oslobađajući Erika iz transa. Ariela i Erik se zagrle i on napokon shvaća da je Ariela djevojka koja ga je spasila. No prije nego što se poljube, sunce zalazi i Ariela se ponovno pretvara u sirenu. Vanessa se pretvara natrag u Ursulu, zgrabi Arielu i odlazi s njom natrag u dubine oceana. Dok Ursula misli na svoj sljedeći potez, Triton se, nakon što ga Sebastian upozori, suoči s Ursulom i naredi joj da pusti Arielu, što ona odbija. Ariela se ispričava ocu za to što je učinila, jer nije znala da će ju Ursula prevariti, dok Triton pokušava uništiti ugovor koji je potpisala, ali bezuspješno. Ursula stavara vrtlog oko Ariele, koji je pretvara u polipa kao i sve ostale žrtve, proglašavajući ugovor pravno neraskidivim, ali nudi joj slobodu ako Triton bude voljan da zauzme njeno mjesto. Triton prihvaća, a iako je Ariela puštena, ona je prisiljena gledati kako se njezin otac pretvara u polipa. Zatim Ursula u svoje ruke uzme Tritonovu krunu i trozubac, postajući kraljica mora, nekoliko trenutaka prije nego što se bijesna Ariela pokuša boriti protiv nje. Erik joj dolazi pomoći i pogodi Ursulu harpunom blizu ramena. Ona se priprema da ga uništi trozubcem, ali Ariela je povlači za kosu baš dok cilja u Erika, zbog čega ga je hitac promašio, a umjesto toga pogodi Murinu i Grinu, ubivši ih. Nakon što Ursula oplakuje gubitak svojih ljubimaca, ona se uvećava u još zlobniju, gadniju, monstruozniu verziju sebe. Ariela i Erik pokušavaju pobjeći, ali tada se suočavaju sa nadmoćnom Ursulom. Ona se deklarira, kao vladarica oceana koja ima moć upravljanja valovima i stvara kišnu oluju i vrtlog. Ariela se odvaja od Erika i pada u vrtlog, kojeg je Ursula stvorila trozubcem. Trozubcem cilja na Arielu i ispaljuje vijke kojima bi je uništila, no Ariela uspijeva izbjeći svaki napad. Tek što se Ursula priprema da koristi trozubac kako bi ispalila neizbježnom eksplozijom i rugajući se da je nikad neće poljubiti Erika, on gurne iskrivljeni luk jednog od potonulih brodova (koje su valovi uzdigli na površinu kad je Ursula stvorila vrtlog) kroz njezin trbuh, ubivši je i spašava Arielu u pravo vrijeme. Kad je Ursula poražena, njezine se čarolije nad nesretnim dušama koje je pretvorila u polipe prekidaju, uključujući i čaroliju bačenu na Tritona, koji se ponovno pretvara u sirenca. Na površini, Erik uspijeva otplivati do obale, onesvjestivši se od iscrpljenosti, dok tužna Ariela gleda s obližnje stijene. Triton i Sebastian gledaju iz daljine; Triton se konačno omekšao prema ljudima shvativši da je Erik riskirao vlastiti život kako bi spasio Arielu. Znajući da je ljubav među njima čista i istinita, usprkos razlikama u vrstama, Triton koristi snagu trozubca da trajno pretvori Arielu u čovjeka, dopuštajući joj da konačno bude s onim kojeg voli. Nakon preobrazbe, ona odlazi do obale, gdje se sretno ponovno spaja s Erikom dok je on zagrli i dijele svoj prvi poljubac. Ubrzo će se na vjenčanom brodu održati svatovi na kojima su sudjelovali njegovi odani podanici i njezina obitelj i prijatelji u moru oko broda. Ona se tiho pozdravi od Galeba i Floundera, zatim pruži Tritonu srdačan zagrljaj prije nego što sretno otpluje s Erikom. Triton zatim pomoću svog trozubca stvara prekrasnu dugu preko neba kako bi poželio bračnom paru da zajedno započnu novu budućnost. Zahvaljujući Arielinoj hrabrosti, Triton shvaća da nisu svi ljudi loši i prihvaća Erika, Arielinog muža, kao svog zeta. ''Mala sirena: TV serija'' Serija, koja je debitirala 1992. godine, odvija se tijekom neodređenog vremena, kronološki prije filma iz 1989. godine, i vrti se oko Arielinih avantura kao 15-16-godišnja sirena koja živi pod morem. Većina njezinih avantura uključuje susret s raznim stvorenjima, upadanje u probleme i obično uspješnih izlazaka iz njih. Njezini prijatelji Flounder i Sebastian također su istaknuti. Pokazano je i da ima prijatelja sirenca po imenu Frki. Ima i svoj susret s Hans Christian Andersenom, koji također nagovještava i njezinu moguću godinu rođenja (tj. Tijekom njegovog života, još najmanje 16 godina prije nego što je napisao Malu sirenu), kao i njene moguče utjecaje na stvaranje priče. Ariela je i dalje fascinirana ljudskim predmetima u seriji te je prikazana kako ih skuplja za svojoj špilji; ona im daje čudna imena poput naziva običnog teleskopa "stvarimabob". Mnoge epizode pokazuju kako krši planove neprijatelja koji žele nanijeti štetu Atlantici. Eric se ponekad prikazuje, ali uvijek se mimoiđu, održivći tako kontinuitet da ga prvi put vidi u filmu iz 1989. godine. ''Mala sirena 2: Povratak u more'' U ovom video-nastavku iz 2000., Ariela služi kao deuteragonist. Pokazano je da je prije početka filma rodila kćer po imenu Melody (nova glavna junakinja). Kad je prvi put vidimo kako se igra s prekrasnom novorođenom Melody, u sobi se mogu vidjeti mnoge igračke Flounder, Sebastian i druge ribe, što pokazuje da joj nedostaju stari prijatelji i obitelj. Kad Melodyjinu sigurnost ugrozi morska vještica po imenu Morgana (Ursulina mlađa sestra), Ariela i Erik odluče da Melody moraju držati podalje od mora, i u tom smislu oni grade veliki zid koji razdvaja dvorac od mora. Kao posljedica toga, to je također značilo da Ariela nije mogla posjetiti dom svojih predaka. Melodyijna ljubav prema moru doima se prejakom, a kad padne u stiske Morgane, Ariela je prisiljena privremeno nastaviti svoj život kao sirena kako bi spasila Melody od Morgane. Nakon što ponovno postane sirena se nakratko vraća u svoje tajno skrovište, kojeg vidimo u prvom filmu, i proučava ljudske predmete, (koji su vjerojatno ostali čitavi, nakon što je Triton pobjesnio i trozubcem uništio sve u skrovištu u prvom filmu) i nastavlja tražiti Melody. To znači da Ariela postaje prezaštitni roditelj za Melody, čime je učinkovito preuzela ulogu Tritona u prvom filmu. Ona je prva i do sada jedina Disney princeza koja je postala majka. ''Mišja kuća'' Ariela se pojavljuje kao redoviti gost u animiranoj televizijskoj seriji Mišja kuća i njenim specijalcima, obično sjedi sa Sebastianom i Galebom. Njezin se izgled nepravilno izmjenjuje između ljudskog oblika i njezinog sirenskog oblika, ovisno o situaciji u kojoj se nalazi. Čini se da je Vlatka Patka njen veliki obožavatelj i njenih filmova, što je prikazano u "Daisy's Debut" i "Kuća genija". U uvodnoj pjesmi emisije viđena je kako češlja kosu s vilicom, kao u originalnom filmu. U epizodi "Jiminy Cricket", dok Jiminy Cricket dijeli svoju mudrost, on kaže: "Nikada ne prodajte svoj glas divovskoj morskoj vještici samo zato što ste se zagledali u nekok tipa, to nije vrijedno toga." Ariel sjedi ondje neugodno i sramno, i čuvši to, zgrabi ogrlicu s glasom od Ursule, što vodi do njenog bijesa. Također u "Svi vole Mickeyja", Ariela izražava želju da Miki može živjeti pod morem s njom. U "House of Scrooge", bila je jedna od mnogih Disneyevih likova koji su sjedili za jednim stolom dok Scrooge pokušava uštedjeti novac. U "Velikom odmoru Mickey i Minnie" vidi se u gomili likova kada Pink Elephants upada u kuću. U "Pozdrav sportu" ona sjedi pokraj svog oca,Tritona koji stvori pravi val nakon što Miki kaže publici da naprave "val". U "Mišu koji je došao na večeru" ona sjedi pokraj Sebastiana prije nego što ga Šiljo odvede kuhati za Mortimera, koji se pretvarao da je kritičar. Kasnije je vide kako se smije s ostatkom publike. U "Plutonu protiv Figara" pokušala je pjevati na pozornici, iako su kulise pale na nju zbog toga što su se Pluton i Figaro lovili oko njih. U "Odjednom Had" Pete je pokušao preplaviti klub kako bi mu ponestalo kupaca, jer je mogao zatvoriti klub ako nema gostiju. Iako je uspio potopiti klub, zaustavljen je od zatvaranja kluba jer je Ariel još uvijek bio prisutan. U "Glazbenom danu", kad je vidjela Huey, Dewey i Louieja kako se ponovno ujedinjuju, mahnula je rukama dok je veselo kimala. Ariel je također kratko viđena u "Peteovoj kući zlikovaca", gdje je držala znak na kojem je pisalo "Netko mi je opet ukrao glas" kako je izgubila glas. U "Pitaj Von Drakea" Ariel je viđena u pjesmi profesora Von Drakea, kako sjedi pored divovske školjke u kojoj se skriva Ursula. Ariel se pojavljuje i u Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in the Mouse House. U filmu, Ariel, zajedno s Ericom i ostalim likovima, ulazi i ostaje zarobljena je unutar kluba. Ariel je prva koja otvoreno vjeruje u Mickeyja Mousea, za kojeg vjeruje da će imati plan. ''Mala sirena 3: Arielino djetinjstvo'' Godinama prije događaja originalnog filma, Ariela i njezine sestre uživaju u glazbeno ispunjenom životu u Atlantici, s Tritonom i njihovom majkom, kraljicom Atenom. Prikazani su opuštajući se u laguni iznad vode, a Triton daje Ateni glazbenu kutiju u obliku školjke. Odjednom se približava veliki gusarski brod. Sve sirene i sirenci bježe natrag u dubine mora osim Atene, koju je udario brod kad je pokušvala spasiti glazbenu kutiju. Razoren njenom smrću, Triton ga baca u ocean i zabranjuje glazbu iz kraljevstva. Deset godina kasnije Ariel i njezine sestre žive pod strogom rutinom koju drže njihova guvernanta Marina Del Rey i njen pomoćnik Benjamin. Marina mrzi biti guvernanta djevojaka i čezne biti Tritonov ataše, posao koji trenutno obavlja Sebastian. Ariela je frustrirana njihovim trenutnim životnim stilom, koji je dovodi u sukob s ocem. Jednog dana Ariela nailazi na Floundera, kojeg kasnije prati u klub glazbe. Oduševljena je prisutnošću glazbe i šokirana je kad vidi Sebastiana kako nastupa tamo. Kad se otkrije njezino prisustvo, cijeli bend prestaje svirati i sakrije se, vjerujući da će Ariela reći svom ocu o njima. Ariel pjeva pjesmu u kojoj objašnjava ljubav prema glazbi i sjećanje na majku te se s zakletvom pridružuje klubu. Ariela se vraća u palaču, a sestre se suočavaju s njom zbog nestanka. Objašnjava gdje je bila, a sljedeće noći svih sedam djevojčica odlaze u klub kako bi se zabavile. Marina ih potajno sljedi, i ona kasnije njihove aktivnosti prijavljuje Tritonu. Sebastian, Flounder i bend su poslani u zatvor, dok Marina dobiva posao koji želi. Triton ograničava kćeri u palaču, što rezultira da ga Ariela pita zašto glazba nije dopuštena. Triton odbija odgovoriti i viče da neće imati glazbu u svom kraljevstvu. Uznemirena, Ariela se suočava s Tritonom i kaže da Athena ne bi željela da glazba bude zabranjena i ljutito pliva prema djevojčinoj spavaćoj sobi, uskoro uslijede njezine tužne sestre, dok je Marina, koja više nije vladarica djevojaka, sada Tritonov novi ataše. Te noći, ona odluči napustiti Atlanticu i oslobodi zatvor. Sebastian ih vodi do napuštenog mjesta daleko od palače gdje Ariela pronalazi Ateninu glazbenu kutiju, kako se Sebastian nadao. Ariela i Sebastian se odluče vratiti u Atlanticu kako bi glazbenu kutiju doveli do Tritona, nadajući se da će mu to promijeniti mišljenje, jer je zaboravio kako biti sretan nakon Atine smrti. Na povratku se Marina i njezine električne jegulje suočavaju s Arielom, Flounderom i Sebastianom. Prije nego što se glazba vrati u kraljevstvo, započinje posljednja bitka kada Marina zabranjuje Arieli povratak u Atlanticu. Marina ih želi zaustaviti kako bi zadržala svoj položaj "moći" i nastaje borba. Završava se kad se Marina zaputi prema Sebastianu, ali Ariela ga odgurne, te ju Marina udari u tom postupku. Triton stiže na vrijeme kako bi tome svjedočio i kaje se zbog svojih postupaka. Pjeva tekst pjesme "Atenina pjesma", a Ariela se budi. Film završava time što je Triton vratio glazbu Atlantiku i imenovao Sebastiana novim kraljevskim skladateljem, što je svima drago pa i Arieli i Flounderu. Svi, uključujući Arielu, Sebastiana, Floundera i šest starijih sestara, raduju se, osim Marine koja je poslana u zatvor. U izvornom konceptu za priču o Arielinom djetinjstvu, tada poznat kao Mala sirena 3, Ariela je, zajedno sa Sebastianom, trebala pratiti Erika u pronalaženju bijelog kita. ''Sofija Prva'' Ariela se pojavljuje u specijal epizodi "Plutajuća palača". Ona je prva princeza koja je viđena dva puta u jednoj epizodi, a četvrta princeza koja se pojavila u seriji. Amajlija Avalora koju posjeduje Sofija dovela je Arielu da Sofiji pomogne riješiti problem, a to je da spasi svoju prijateljicu sirenu Unu i brod njezine obitelji od opasnosti. Ariela pjeva "Ljubav će nas spasiti" kako bi potaknula Sofiju da se sprijatelji sa Corom, kako bi joj pomogla spasiti Unu. Kasnije, Ariela se vidi na kraju epizode kako pokraj plutajuće palače iskače iz mora. U "Forever Royal" kad se Sofija bori protiv zle Vorine unutar svojeg amuleta, Ariela se pojavljuje u duhovnom obliku zajedno sa svim ostalim princezama koje su pozvane da pomognu Sofiji u njezinim drugim problemima i potiču je da bude hrabra i snažna, te da sve vjeruju u nju. Ralph ruši internet U Krš i lom 2, Ariela djeluje kao glumica u aplikaciji Oh My Disney, gdje ona i ostale princeze susreću internetske korisnike koji odgovaraju na kvizeve Disney Princeza. Venelopa od Schweetz pojavljuje se baš dok Ariela susreće jednog od svojih obožavatelja. Ubrzo nakon toga, Stormtrooperi iz Prvog reda ciljaju na Venelopu kao neovlašteni posjetitelj. Venelopa pobjegne i sakrije se u princezinim privatnim odajama; Ariela je viđena kako češlja svoju kosu sa vilicom kad stigne Venelopa. Kad Venelopa objasni da je i ona princeza, Snjeguljica pita je li Venelopa ikada bila otrovana ili imala poljubac istinske ljubavi, Venelopa oboje negira. Vanellope objašnjava da je zapravo princeza, što potiče Pocahontasa da je pita kakva je princeza. Ariela postavlja pitanje je li Vanellope sklopila ugovor s morskom vješticom u zamjenu za ljudske noge, ali na Arijelovo olakšanje, Vanellope negira. Kad Jasmina pita ima li Vanellope ima "problema s tatom", ona tada kaže kako nema ni majku, našto se Ariela i ostale princeze oglase. Ubrzo nakon toga, Arieli i Pepeljuzi se svidi Vanellopena ležerna moderna odjeća. Dok se druge princeze zanimaju, Ariela s uzbuđenjem izjavljuje da i ona želi odjeću poput Vanellope. Nakon što Pepeljuga zamoli svoje miševe da naprave modernu odjeću za svaku od princeza, Ariela ima zelene kratke hlače i ljubičastu majcu s kratkim rukavima, koja odgovara bojama njezinog sirenskog oblika i vidi se kako se smjestila između Jasmine i Bel. Ariela je neizmjerno oduševljena što napokon ima majicu i kroz pjesmu izražava da je oduvijek sanjala da će jednoga dana nositi jednu prije nego što ju Vanellope prekine u pjevanju. Vanellope dovodi u pitanje Arielino pjevanje, ali ostale princeze objašnjavaju da se to događa kada princeza pjeva o svojim snovima. One ohrabruju Vanellope da pronađe svoju pjesmu, ali rezultati nisu baš bili impresivni. Pokahontas savjetuje Vanellopi da nađe lokvu vode i zuri u nju. Iako Vanellopa nije uvjerena, Ariela iznova potvrđuje da to nije obična voda, nego "značajna voda". Tijekom vrhunca filma, Ariela i ostale Disney princeze primjećuju kako Ralph pada s visinet. One se okupljaju kako bi ga spasile. Vaiana podiže vodu, u koju je Ariela zaronila. Zatim pliva prema vrhu, stvarajući spiralu. Kad se Ariela pojavi, ona slijeće na Jasminin čarobni tepih, odakle Elza smrzava vodu, dok je u spiralnoj formaciji, stvarajući tobogan kako bi se Ralph mogao sigurno spustiti. Nakon što je Ralph na sigurnom, princeze se službeno predstavljaju kao Vanellopeine prijateljice. Ostala pojavljivanja "Ariela" se pojavljuje u filmu Povratak Jafara. Duh se obuče kao Ariela i pojavljuje se na vrhu broda s blagom Coeur du Mer da uzme Jafarinu svjetiljku i sakrije je od Abis Mala i Jafara. U filmu "Šiljo" Ariela je viđena dva puta: jednom kao pomoćnica u Maxovom školskom gledalištu, a također i svjetiljka u hotelskoj sobi Goofy i Maxa sa svojim prepoznatljivim bojama. U TV seriji Aladin, Saleen je u jednom trenutku Jasmini napravila frizuru sličnu Arielinoj, iako se tada požalila da Jasmina izgleda kao "svaka druga princeza pod morem". U istoj epizodi Saleen također neizravno aludira na Arielin cilj svojim riječima "Noge? Tko ih treba?" U Aladin i kralj lopova Ariela je bila na naslovnici časopisa (prije Jessice Rabbit i Minnie Mouse) kad je Duh pokušao usrećiti Jasminu jer je bila tužna zbog Aladinove odsutnosti. U epizodi 101 Dalmatinac: Serija "Dom je gdje je kora" Arielina silueta može se vidjeti kao jedan od putnika vlaka u podzemnoj željeznici kojim se Dalmatinci voze. U posebnom traileru koji promovira film Lilo i Stitch, Ariela je viđena kako izvodi reprizu „Tvoj svijet“, kada Stitch surfa ogromnim valom prema njoj, prekidajući pjesmu. U ljutnj Ariela baca morsku zvijezdu na Stitcha uzvikujući "Ja sam pjevala ovdje!". Jodi Benson ponovno igra svoju ulogu u ovom zadatku i koristi se nova animacija. Ariel se pojavljuje na naslovnici knjige Mala sirena na seoskom prizoru u Vrlo zapetljana priča. Igrana pojavljivanja jednom davno Ariela je ponavljajući lik u hit seriji jednom davno. Glumi ju JoAnna Garcia. U svojoj debitantskoj epizodi, ona spašava Snjeguljicu od utapanja nakon što Snjeguljica skoči s litice kako bi izbjegla stražare zle kraljice Regine. Ariela kaže Snjeguljici da jednom godišnje sirena može hodati po kopnu, premda samo dvanaest sati između plime. Zatim kaže Snjeguljici da je godinu dana prije spasila princa Erika nakon što je njegov brod uništila oluja (kojeg glumi Gil McKinney) i da je od tada zaljubljena u njega. Snjeguljica, znajući kakva je ljubav na prvi pogled, razumije sirenu i uvjerava je da ide na Erikov bal. Na balu ga odmah privlači Ariela i on je zamoli da pleše s njim. Dok plešu, on govori Arieli da će sljedećeg jutra otići u avanturu da vidi svijet i molio je Arielu da pođe s njim. Ariela to govori Snjeguljici, koja zatim govori Arieli da bude iskrena s princom. Međutim, Ariela okljeva jer ne želi da ju princ odbaci govoreći mu da je sirena. Kasnije se Ariela viđa na morskoj obali i pita morsku božicu Ursulu za smjernice. Nakon što se čini da je odustala, Ursula se pojavljuje ispred Ariele. Međutim, to nije prava Ursula; to je prerušena zla kraljica Regina. Regina daje Arieli čarobnu narukvicu koja će ju pretvoriit u sirenu ili čovjeka kad got ona to zaželi. Ariela daje narukvicu Snjeguljici, misleći da bi, ako je Snjeguljica sirena, mogla pobjeći u more i osloboditi se progona zle kraljice. Tada se pojavi Regina i otkriva svoju obmanu. Kraljica daje Arieli ultimatum: ili može poći i naći svog princa i pusti kraljicu da ubije Snjeguljicu, ili može umre zajedno s Snjeguljicom. Ariela, ne želeći dopustiti da njezina prijateljica umre, vilicom napada kraljicu, odvlačeći je dovoljno dugo da se Ariela i Snjeguljica mogu izvući. Nakon što Ariela i Snjeguljica pobjegnu na obližnju plažu, Snjeguljica kaže Arieli da se vrati princu i kaže mu istinu. Ariela s radošću sluša Snjeguljicu i vraća se na pristanište Erikove palače, no kad je htjela dozvati Erikovo ime njezin glas nestane. Regina se pojavljuje na pristaništu i otkriva da je uzela Arielin glas kako nikad ne bi mogla reći Eriku kako se osjeća, kao osveta za sirenu što je pomogla Snjeguljici i radila protiv zle kraljice. Žalosna Ariela se uputi natrag u more. Dvadeset i osam godina kasnije u Nigdjezemskoj, Regina, radeći s Cvilidretom, vraća Arielin glas u zamjenu za njenu pomoć. Ariela pristaje vratiti se u Storybrooke i preuzeti oružje iz Cvilidretov trgovine koje će biti dovoljno jako da zaustavi Petera Pana. Ako misija uspije, kraljica obećava da će Ariel trajno učiniti čovjekom i da će zauvijek moći biti s Erikom. Sljedeće Arielino pojavljivanje u seriji jednom davno naslovljen je "Tamna šupljina". Ova epizoda odmah počinje nakon događaja iz epizode "Ariel". Gold pokazuje Arieli kako treba doći do Storybrookea i govori joj da nađe Bel i da joj da novac od pijeska s porukom od njega. Iako Regina odluči ne reći Arieli gdje će pronaći Erika, ona je upozorava da ima samo jedan sat. Kad Ariela stigne u Storybrooke, upoznaje Grumpyja, koji je vodi do Bel. Nakon što je saznala da je Arielu poslao Cvilidreta, Bel je odvodi u Goldov dućan, gdje Bel dešifrira Goldinu šifriranu poruku i pronalazi stavku koja mu je potrebna: Pandorina kutija. No, prije nego što bilo što učine, na put će im stati John i Michael Darling, koji sada rade za Petera Pana. John i Michael uzimaju predmet da ga unište. Ariela i Bel odmah idu u potragu za Johnom i Michaelom. Bel i Ariela pronalaze Johna i Michaela neposredno prije nego što unište kutiju. Bel ih uspijeva zaustaviti aktiviranjem minske kolica na stazama, koja Michaela i Johna bacaju s nogu. Koristeći vrijeme u svoju korist, ona grabi kutiju i vadi njihov pištolj. John i Michael otkrivaju da je jedini razlog što rade za Pana, taj što je on držao njihovu sestru Wendy kao taoca. Bel ih ipak uspije uvjeriti da će, ako joj pomognu, oni u Nigdjezemskoj moći upotrijebiti Pandorin okvir kako bi pobijedili Pana. Ariela se vraća u Nigdjezemsku i daje Pandorinu kutiju Zlatu. Kao nagrada, Regina očarava narukvicu, tako da Ariela može postati čovjek kad god poželi. Prije odlaska Ariela ona govori Regini i Goldu o Wendynoj situaciji. Regina se ne brine za Wendy jer je njoj stalo samo do Henryja. Međutim, Ariela uspijeva uvjeriti nju i Golda da učine sve što mogu kako bi pomogli Wendy. Po povratku u Storybrooke, Ariela otkriva da Erik radi kao ribar. Njih dvoje se zatim ponovno ujedinjuju i pomire. Nakon što likovi iz bajki vrate u očaranu šumu, Erika zarobi gusar Crnobradi. Ariela, međutim, smatra da je kapetan Kuka bio odgovoran za to i slijedi ga. Saznavši da Crnobradi također ima svoj brod, Ariela i Kuka pristaju raditi zajedno. Kako bi vratio svoj brod, Kuka baca Crnobradog preko ruba, a da ne sazna gdje je Erik. Ariela je prisiljena spasiti Crnobradog kako bi mogla spasiti Erika. Na kraju se preseli s Erikom na Hangman's Island. Kuka i dalje osjeća krivnju zbog svog gotovo žrtvovanog pokušaja spašavanja Erika koji kasnije zlokobna vještica sa Zapada iskorištava. Lažno se predstavlja kao Ariela kako bi nagovorila Kuka da prizna da voli Emmu Swan u epizodi "molitvi za otkup". Koristeći to, ona je u stanju proklinjati njegove usne. Otkriva i da su Ariela i Erik živi na otoku Hangman. Kasnije se otkriva da je, nakon što je Kuka prodao Jolly Roger natrag Crnobradom, koristio ga za teroriziranje ljudi, uključujući princezu Anu i njezinog zaručnika Kristoffa iz Arendela. Nakon povratka u Arendel, kraljica Elsa zarobljena je u bocu. Oslobođena je nakon što Kuka obnovi svoj brod u Storybrookeu. Nakon što Ursula izbaci Kuku preko broda, Ariela mu spašava život i pomaže mu otkriti novi plan koji će pomoći vraćanju Ursulinog sretnog kraja. Kasnije pomaže kontaktirati Ursulinog oca Posejdona i dovesti ga u Storybrooke kako bi se mogao pomiriti sa svojom kćeri. Nakon toga Ariela se vraća na Hangmanov otok. Nešto kasnije ulazi u svoju kolibu kako bi otkrila kako su Kuka, Jasmina i Aladin provalili i pokrenuli zamku. Zadovoljna je što ponovno vidi Kuku i Jasminu, a uskoro se također upoznaje s Aladinom. Nakon što sazna za njihovu nesreću i da su je vodili do njezine kolibe, dok ih je pratio Jafar, ona izvlači svjetiljku za koju vjeruje da je iz Agrabe. Jasmina uzima svjetiljku i, uvjerena Arielu, Kuku i Aladina, za koje se vjeruje da su heroji, priprema se suočiti se sa svojim strahovima i Jafarom. Nakon što je Jasmina upotrijebila čarobnu prašinu kako bi transformirala Jafara u osoblje, čarobnjaku vraća mobilnost. Jasmina tada otkriva da se Agraba nalazi u prstenu koji je nosila i da sada zna da je može vratiti poljupcem istinske ljubavi, te nastavlja poljubiti Aladina, čarobno odvodeći Agrabu natrag na svoje mjesto i četiri junaka s njim. Sada kada prsten više ne sadrži kraljevstvo, Ariela traži dozvolu da ga zadrži kao sitnicu. Nakon toga Kuka pita Arielu može li se vratiti kući, a ona kaže da će se moći pretvoriti u sirenu plivajući u obližnjem zaljevu Agrabe. Shvativši da može pomoći u problemu da se Kuka odvoji od Emme, Ariela nudi čarobnu školjku s kojom Kuka može komunicirati sve dok na drugom kraju postoji netko. Kuka počinje govoriti, Emmi istinu o onome što se dogodilo, iako nije siguran je li ona na drugom kraju. Mala sirena (igrani film) Ariela će se pojaviti u preuređivanju djela uživo. Glumit će je Halle Bailey. Ostale uloge Verzije uživo Ariele pojavljuju se i u karipskom Jamboreeu Sebastiana, Sebastianovoj zabavi Gras, Beach Party u Walt Disney World (glumi Jodi Benson) i Let’s Go to Disneyland Paris. Tiskani mediji Mala sirena Disney stripovi Ariela je glavni lik u nekoliko stripovskih priča u serijalu s četiri broja. Vremenski okvir dogodio se najmanje godinu dana prije filma, a Ariela ovdje ima 15 godina. Prvo i drugo izdanje govori o tome kako se oslobodila velika morska Zmija, nakon neuspjelih pregovorima s Morayovim ljudima. Također je u završnom izdanju prijetlju moru predstavljala metalna riba. Serijski stripovi Mala sirena Marvel Ariela je glavna junakinja u serijskim stripovima Marvel iz 12 brojeva koji su se, poput TV serije, odvijali prije događaja prvog filma. Jedna od tema bila je i njezina gluma viteza. Također je spasila Floundera od okamenjenja u pretposljednjem izdanju. U posljednjem izdanju, nakon svađe s Tritonom, uspjela je naučiti povijest Atlantika i Atlantide od čarobnjaka. Na kraju je to rekla Tritonu, ali kad je pokušala pronaći ribu čarobnjaka, on je nestao, iako ne prije nego što je ostavio bilješku. Osim glavne priče, Ariela je sudjelovala i u 12. izdanju antologijske serije Disney Comic Hits !, koje je prije bila neobjavljena priča. Romani Ariela se također pojavljuje u nekoliko romana, i u ljudskom i u sirenskom obliku: U romanu Reflections of Arsulu, Ariela je bila sumnjičava prema novoj sireni po imenu Arsulu i na kraju je otkrila da je to zapravo prerušena Ursula. Nastavila je razotkriti Arsuluin pravi identitet s jatom odražavajućih riba. U romanu Ariel and the Aquamarine Jewel, ona, nakon što je postala čovijek, Triton je zatražio Arielu da pronađu nekoliko Atlanticinog blaga nakon što ih je oluja izbacila u more. Uspjela ih je sve pronaćii, a Triton ju je nagradio dopustivši joj da čuva jedno od blaga i ogrlicu akvamarine. U ovoj se priči podrazumijeva da je postala puno poznatija u poznavanju ljudskog ponašanja i predmeta, jer je s nekim zabavljanjem uspjela pristojno ispraviti Galeba o tome što su to ljudski predmeti. U drugoj se priči Ariela odlazi na piknik sa svojim sestrama (Ariela je sjedila na obalnoj stijeni, jer je u to vrijeme bila čovjek). Druga priča, Ariel's Dolphin Adventure, Ariela i Erik stvorili su zid kako bi stari prijatelji mogli biti s njom zbog toga što im nedostaje, ali su nenamjerno zarobili bebu delfina unutra. Triton je zid na kraju srušio nakon što je Ariela zatražio njegovu pomoć. Kailala Princeze U manga seriji Kilala princeza, Ariela igra istaknutu ulogu u Kilalainoj avanturi da postane princeza. Ona je druga Disneyjeva princeza koju su posjetili. Dok zamjenjuje Kilalu kao ribu, pomaže joj potražiti mladog princa po imenu Rei, koji se od nje odvojio u oluji. Nakon pronalaska princa i pružanja lijekova, ona postaje znatiželjna od ljubavi i nada se da će jednog dana pronaći svoju pravu ljubav. Inspirira je da pjeva. Nakon što je Ursula Rei zarobila Reia, Flounder dolazi obavijestiti Arielu. Na putu do Ursulinog brloga, Flounder pada u nesvijest zbog iscrpljenosti i ozljeda. Tada Ariela nadahnjuje Kilalu da se bori koristeći svoj pjevački glas kako bi je podsjetila na snagu ljubavi. Nakon što je Ursula poražena, Ariela daje Kilali dragulj akvamarina. Ariela je posljednji put viđena kako predaje smaragd Kilala's Magic Tiara. Čuvari kraljevstva (Kingdom Keepers) Sirena se prvi put pojavljuje u Power Playu kad pomaže Willi da pobjegne od Clauda Frolla. Zatim se udružila sa čuvarima kako bi pobijedila Overtakerse. Na kraju knjige otkriva se da se sprijatelji sa kapetanom Disney magije. U drugoj knjizi 'Disney at Dawn' Willa prilazi glumcu iz parka koji je za autografe odjeven kao Ariela. Kaže Willa da se kapetan Kuka ponašao čudno i napustio svoje uobičajeno mjesto za susrete, točnije meet and greet. Nesretne Duše: Priča morske vještice Ariela se pojavljuje u romanu koji je napisala Serena Valentino, u znatno smanjenoj ulozi, jer je Ursulina pozadinska priča glavni fokus. Ona se pojavljuje samo u događajima koji su kanon izvornom filmu. Unutar romana ona se službeno pojavljuje tri puta, ali uglavnom je viđena kratko ili je samo spomenuta tijekom priče. Tri puta ona službeno debitira zauzela je zanimljiv pogled i na lik u gledištu (Arielina perspektiva) i promatranje (Ursulina perspektiva). Prvi put započinje kada ona dođe u Ursulin brlog kako bi riješila svoj problem biti sirena, dok se scena odvija kroz poglavlje. Otkriva se da je Ariela nakon potpisivanja ugovora bila potpuno svjesna da je napravila ozbiljnu grešku, zajedno s koliko je bila prestravljena neizvjesnom sudbinom u koju se smjestila i kakvim je iskustvom Ariela izgubila glas, što se i pokazalo jer je bilo bolno. Drugi put se u priči pojavljuje treći dan i otkriva svoje misli tijekom i nakon što će se Erik oženiti misterijoznom djevojkom svojih snova, Vanessom (prerušena Ursula). Pokazujući koliko je Ariela željela da poništi štetu koju uzrokuje, ali znajući i spremna se suočiti s posljedicama svojih postupaka. Sve dok Galeb ne otkrije da ju je Ursula prevarila. Treći i posljednji put kad je Ariela viđena kako izlazi na svom vjenčanom brodu s Erikom. Ona je puna radosti što su se s njezinim ocem stvari razvile i što će s čovjekom kojeg voli napokon moći postati dio ljudskog svijeta. Videoigre The Little Mermaid (NES) Radnja se događa nakon što je Erik porazio Ursulu ili negdje nakon što je Ariela potpisala svoj ugovor u alternativnoj verziji izvorne priče, Ariela i Erik planiraju se vjenčati, ali morska vještica Ursula (možda nekako uskrsnula) preuzela je kontrolu nad oceanom. Tako Ariela ponovno postaje sirena i kreće u spašavanje mora. Igra se odvija sa bočnog pogleda, a Ariela (većinu vremena pliva, ali povremeno hoda po zemlji) može pucati mjehuriće kako bi je uhvatila svoje neprijatelje i potom ih bacila jedne u druge ili u čvorišta i potencijalno pronaći blago ). Također može kopati po pijesku kako bi pronašla blago i pokupiti morske školjke s kojima bi razbila otvorene škrinje. Neki od njenih starih neprijatelja, poput morskog psa Gluta i morskih jegulja Murine i Gurine, vratili su se kao šefovi pozornica, dok su drugi šefovi novi. Nakon što je Ursula poražena, Ariela se pokušava vratiti na površinu i postati čovjekom, ali ona ne može ponovno postati čovijek. Kao i na kraju izvornog filma, Triton tada pokušava pomoći Arieli pretvoriti je u čovjeka, a njihovo vjenčanje se nastavlja po planu. Iako ova igra nije kanona, tačna situacija u kojoj se Ariela morala pretvoriti u sirenu preslikala bi se u The Little Mermaid II, gdje ona ostavlja mnogo veći brod (Ericov brod s glavnom flotom), a ne njegov brod kao u NES igri , Pored toga, njezin napad mjehurića kasnije se spominje kao karta čarolije u čarobnjacima iz Čarobnog kraljevstva. Ariel: The Little Mermaid (Genesis) Igra Genesis sadrži Arielu, (ili Triton) u potrazi da spasi transformirane Atlanteance (i bilo Triton ili Ariela, ovisno o tome koga igrač odluči igrati) od Ursuline čarolije. Ova se igra najvjerojatnije odvija prije nego što je Ariela spasila Erika od brodoloma. Igra omogućuje igraču da se kreće u 8 smjerova, a cilj je pronaći i pretvoriti Ursuline polipe natrag u sirene i sirence. Igraču se daje "normalan napad" i "poseban napad". Tijekom igranja, igrač može skupljati blago koje nakon pronalaska svoje ikone može trgovati Galebovim za zdravlje, posebne znakove (poput Floundera i Sebastiana) i posebne snage kako bi im pomogao u njihovoj potrazi. Nakon što spremi sve Atlicance u pozornici, igrač se tada mora suočiti s šefom, posljednji susret će biti sama Ursula i transformirani Triton (ili Ariela ako igrač odluči igrati kao Triton), što je konačni polip koji mora biti spašen. Kingdom Hearts serijal U igri je uključena, ne kao jedna od sedam princeza srca (mjesto joj je zauzela Alice iz Alice u zemlji čudesa) već kao jedna od dvije ratnice, zajedno s Mulanom, kako bi se pridružila Sora, Paško i Šiljo u borbi protiv Srca. Debitira u seriji u Kingdom Hearts, gdje se prvi put susreće sa Sorom, Paškom i Šiljom tijekom posljednje faze. Mlada sirena izražava želju da vidi tajanstvene svjetove izvan mora, iako joj je to otac zabranio. Unatoč tome, Ursula je ubrzo manipulirala otkrivanjem legendarne ključanice svoga svijeta u zamjenu za ostvarenje svog sna. Srećom, Sora i prijatelji uspijevaju pobijediti morsku vješticu uz Arielinu pomoć, vraćajući mir i otkrivajući ključanicu. U nastavku Kingdom Hearts II, Arielini snovi o putovanju svjetovima stavljeni su u stranu radi jednostavnijeg sna o životu na površini. San koji je tek gurnut dalje nakon otkrivanja zgodnog princa Erika. Sa Sorom, Paškom, Šiljom, Sebastianom i Flounderom pored nje, Ariela izaziva svoje borbe i ostvaruje svoj san u stvarnosti, s tim da je kralj Triton na kraju dao svoj blagoslov, kao u filmu, nakon što je vidio kako Erik riskira život za Arielinu sigurnost. Prije odlaska nakon otvaranja kutije, Sora i Ariela obećavaju da će se ponovno vidjeti. Ariela bi se pojavila i u naslovu Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, ali kao fragment Sorainih sjećanja i sa mnogo manjom ulogom. Ariela se pojavljuje u Kingdom Hearts III kao pozivnica za vezu. Ima sposobnost koja se zove Lagoon Showtime, a uključuje je pozvanom kroz struju vode gdje će Sora zamahnuti glavom kad uđe. Njeni početni napadi omogućuju Sori da se roni kroz platforme poput vode, dok se njezin konačni napad sastoji od toga da Ariela i Sora uđu na encore ples dok voda iz tla sliči na vodovod. Disney princeze: očarano putovanje U ovoj je igri Ariela je prvi put viđena kako sjedi na stijeni blizu luke čekajući plavokosu heroinu igre kojaće joj postati prijateljica. Uvjerava je da su zemlja i more izgubili glazbu pa ju je odvela pod more kako bi vratila pjevačke glasove veseljaka i spriječila da joj ljudsko blago ne bude narušeno. Kasnije vode sve plave rakove na sigurno i odlaze u lagunu kako bi unijeli koru životinja. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Ariela se pojavljuje kao lik meet and greet ispred filma "Mali svijet", kao i sudionik mini-igara Mickey's Soundsational Parada i Princess Fantasy Faire. Ariela traži od igrača da ispuni i nekoliko zadataka. Jedna uključuje pronalaženje školjki za kolekciju. Drugi uključuje pronalaženje ukrasa za ukrašavanje njezinog povorke. U jednom trenutku Galeb gubi gomilu gumenjaka, a Ariela traži od igrača da joj pomogne da ih prizove kako bi ih ona mogla vratiti u Galebu. Ostale igre Kostim Ariele dostupan je i kao dodatak u Disney Universeu. Ariela se u Disney INFINITY pojavljuje u ulozi ratnice. U verziji 3DS, kad se pojavi igraču, dat će vam amblem. Ariela se pojavljuje u Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion gdje ju je Mizrabel uvukla u Wasteland, zarobljavajući nju i ostale tonove u dvorcu iluzije. Mjuzikl Scenska glazbena verzija filma iz 1989. godine imala je svjetsku premijeru u Denveru, Colorado, 2007. godine za isprobavanje prije Broadwaya, a 10. siječnja 2008. Debitirala je na Broadwayu. Lik Ariela za scensku adaptaciju izabrane je Sierra Boggess. Jodi Benson, njezina izvorna glasovna glumica, prisustvovao je uvodnoj večeri. Nekoliko novih pjesama dodano je partituri, prateći pjesme u filmu koje su premještene na pozornicu. "Svijet iznad" Arielina je uvodna pjesma, a u revidiranoj knjizi nakon zatvaranja na Broadwayu, uvodni broj emisije, zamijenivši cijeli slijed potjere za morskim psima u filmu. U Zakonu 2., iako je Ariela izgubila glas, pjeva dvije pjesme u kojima izražava svoje misli i osjećaje, a ove pjesme su "Iza mojih najluđih snova", gdje Ariela prvi put istražuje ljudski svijet i "Kad bi samo", u kojoj Ariela žali kako ne može izraziti svoje osjećaje prema Eriku. Uz to, Arielin glas može se čuti i u proširenom otvorenju "Fathoms Below", iako se ona ne vidi na pozornici. Scenski mjuzikl sadrži nove elemente zazora koji nisu prisutni u filmu. Dijalogom se objašnjava da je Ariela naslijedila pjevački glas svoje majke, dodajući još jedan sloj Tritonovoj zaštitničkoj glavi. Arielina i Erikova romansa proširuje se iz filma, kao što je istraženo u glazbenom nizu "One Step Closer" gdje par pleše zajedno. U klimatskoj bitki razbijajući Ursulu uništava čarobnu školjku Ariela, a ne Erik. Razlog ove promjene bio je taj što kreativni tim mjuzikla nije želio da Ariela silazi kao pasivan. Valja napomenuti da je ona također u mjuziklu označena kao nećakinja Ursule, a temelji se na izbrisanom konceptu na filmu. Disney Parkovi Ariela nastupa u svim Disney parkovima. U magičnom kraljevstvu Walt Disney World i tokijskom DisneySeau ona se može naći za meet and greet na njezinoj posebnoj lokaciji poznatoj kao Ariel's Grotto u morskom obliku, dok je njen ljudski oblik dostupan za susrete i pozdrave na Fantasy Faire u Disneylandu i princeza se sastaje i pozdravlja u Disneylandu Parizu i hongkonškom Disneylandu. Zanimljivo je da je Ariela prilično čest u vezi s pojavljivanjem kamena u nekoliko atrakcija. Ona se može primijetiti u letu Petera Pana među ostalim sirenama u Zaljevu i u Disneyland i Hong Kong Disneyland verzije It’s a Small World. Disneyland Ariela se u Kaliforniji pojavljuje tijekom Mickey-ove Soundsational Parade, a također zauzima središnju pozornicu u svom vlastitom segmentu noćnog spektakularnog World of Color, Adventure Disney California, pjevajući pjesmu "Part of Your World" koja prenosi u Sebastianovoj predstavi "Pod morem" Walt Disney World U animiranom obliku Ariela sudjeluje u Mickey-jevom PhilharMagiću, gdje izvodi "Tvoj svijet" dok Paško Patak pokušava pronaći najnoviji dodatak svoje ljudske kolekcije - Mickey-jev šešir. Paško također postaje smrknut sirenom i njezinom ljepotom i pokušava je poljubiti, samo da zaključa usne koketiranom električnom jeguljom. Također je mogu vidjeti u vlastitom plovku Festivala fantastične parade u Čarobnom kraljevstvu. U Disneyjevim holivudskim studijima Ariela se pojavljuje u putovanju Male sirene i fantastične! Ariela služi kao zvijezda mračne vožnje Mala sirena: Arielina podmorska avantura, koju možete pronaći u Disney California Adventure i Magic Kingdom. Ariela tijekom nastupa vozi nekoliko nastupa, uglavnom u audio-animatroničkom obliku. Na vanjskoj strani verzije Magic Kingdom ona se pojavljuje kao figura na napuknutom brodu. U predjelu reda verzije Magic Kingdom gosti joj mogu pomoći organizirati svoje ljudsko blago. U čarobnjacima čarobnog kraljevstva Ariela pomaže Sebastianu, čarobnjaku Merlin i gostima parka u zaustavljanju Ursule kad ju Hades oživi kako bi pomogao vladaru podzemlja u njegovim pokušajima da preuzme čarobno kraljevstvo. Ursula se čak pokušava u jednom trenutku prerušiti kao Ariela kako bi pokušala prevariti Merlina i goste. Kasnije praai Ariela rado čestita gostima parka nakon što je Ursula poražena. Ariela ima i vlastitu pravopisnu kartu pod nazivom "Ariel's Bubble Attack". Tokyo Disney Resort U Ariel's Seaside Treasures, nakon braka s princom Ericom, Ariela je čula da se njezin otac kralj Triton osjeća usamljeno zbog svoje preminule žene. Stoga je planirala veliku zabavu na moru s ljudima i marima za kralja! To je bio poseban događaj koji se u Tokio Disney Sea održao u ljeto 2003. godine. U kazalištu Mermaid Lagoon, Ariela, Flounder i ostali morski likovi „slobodno plivaju“ u ovom „podmorju“, u predstavi koja sadrži zasljepljujuću glazbu i dinamične zračne predstave. Evo, Ariela i njeni podmorski prijatelji ustaju pred zlom morskom vješticom Ursulom, u glazbenom izvođenju hrabrosti i prijateljstva. Šangajski Disneyland U Šangaju Ariela je predstavljen u prikazu Male sirene u Voyage to Crystal Grotto i tijekom showa Golden Fairytale Fanfare. Unutar dvorca, Ariela se pojavljuje zajedno sa Sebastianom i Flounderom u jednom od zidova urezanih zaslona. Ariela je također istaknuta u vatrometu, Ignite the Dream, gdje izvodi "Dio tvog svijeta". Disney Princeze Ariela je jedna od jedanaest službenih članova Disney Princeza - istaknute franšize usmjerene na mlade djevojke. Franšiza pokriva širok izbor robe, uključujući, ali ne ograničavajući se na, časopise, glazbene albume, igračke, odjeću i pribor. Ariela je obično prikazana u obliku sirene, ali se pojavljuje i u ljudskom obliku noseći svoju plavu haljinu, bijelu vjenčanicu ili ružičastu haljinu. Časopis Disney Princess sadrži stripove i plakate o Arieli, obično u obliku sirene, ali i u ljudskom obliku. Redesign Ariela je s novim redizajnom manje franšizirana u svojoj sirenoj formi i više je usredotočena na svoj ljudski oblik. Arielina crvena kosa je puno svjetlija i veći detalji su prikazani jer izgleda i sjajnije i voluminoznije, a njezine su šiške nešto manje. Obučena je u prekrasnu haljinu bez ramena koja ima istu karakterističnu morsko-zelenu boju kao i njezin sirenski rep, pri čemu je ogrtač blijedo zelene boje koji odgovara njezinim repnim perajama, kao i dugi rukavi koji prekrivaju ruke (na vrhu su natečeni napola) i štikle ispod njezine haljine. Područje nadlaktice ima mnogo složenih dizajna koji uključuju dizajne predmeta koji se nalaze u oceanu poput morskih zvijezda i školjki. Na sebi nosi naušnice od školjki od lavande, s brošom na haljini i crvenom morskom zelenom pumpicom na nogama. U ranim redizajniranjima, Ariela je imala blijedo ružičastu haljinu koja je obnovila njezin prethodni ružičasto-bijeli ogrtač. Izmijenjeni redizajni njezinog sirenskog oblika dodali su blistavo / metalik efekt njezinom sirenskom repu, ostavljajući ili dojam riblje vage ulovljene u gradijentnom svjetlu žute do zelene do plave boje ili slično svjetlucavo uzorcima na njezinoj morskoj zelenoj haljini s veće repne peraje, zajedno s naušnicama od lavande koje su slične njenom grudnjaku iz školjke na njezinom obliku sirena. Kraljevski ljubimci Arielini kućni ljubimci su Zlatica, Seashell, Matey, Otto, Waddles i Sandy Pearl. Razlike od izvornog medija * Izvorna sirena imala je samo 5 sestara. * Ime sirene nije otkriveno. * Sirene u izvornoj priči imala je 15 godina. * Sirena u izvornoj priči ima baku s kojom često razgovara. * Sireni je zapravo bilo dopušteno plivati na površinu i promatrati ljudski svijet kad je napunila 15 godina. Ova zapletna točka dobila je suptilnu referencu u pjesmi "Tvoj svijet" s tekstovima "Kad je moj red''? Ne bih li" ljubavi, voliš istražiti onu obalu gore? " * Sirena pita svoju baku o ljudima. Njezina baka objašnjava da ljudi imaju mnogo kraći životni vijek od 300 godina sirena, ali da kada sirene umiru, pretvaraju se u morsku pjenu i prestaju postojati, dok ljudi imaju vječnu dušu koja živi na Nebu. Imati vječnu dušu bila je jedna od glavnih motiva Sirene da postane čovjek u izvornoj priči. * Umjesto da svoj glas prodaje Morskoj vještici, vještica joj prodaje napitak koji joj daje noge u zamjenu za jezik. Upozorena je da se nikad više neće moći vratiti na more. U zamjenu za izgubljenu sposobnost pjevanja i govora, stječe sposobnost nevjerojatne plesne vještine. Pored toga, dušu će dobiti samo ako nađe pravu ljubav i ako je princ voli i oženi je. Inače će u zoru prvog dana nakon što se oženi drugom ženom, Sirena umrijeti slomljeno i pretvoriti se u morsku pjenu. * U srodnoj napomeni, zbog motiva za Ariela promijenjenih (vidi gore), Disneyjeva verzija podrazumijevala je da su morske ljude već posjedovali duše, posebno u pogledu Ursule koja je uzela nekoliko duša iz njihovih poslova. To je istaknuto u njenoj potpisanoj pjesmi "Jadne nesretne duše". * Princ vjeruje da ga je drugačija princeza spasila od utapanja, a ne od sirene pa se zaljubio u tu djevojku i oženio je. * U originalnom završetku srce sirene pukne kad se princ oženi drugom djevojkom. Očajno razmišlja, razmišljajući o smrti koja je čeka, ali prije zore, sestre joj donose nož koji im je dala Morska vještica po cijenu kose. Ako princa ubije nožem i pusti da mu krv kapne na noge, ona će ponovo postati sirena, sva njena patnja završit će i živjet će svoj puni život. Ne može se natjerati da ga ubije i umjesto toga se baci u more. Ona postaje duh zvan "kći zraka" i uči ako čini dobra djela 300 godina, s vremenom će se s Bogom uzdići u nebo, ali samo ako su djeca svijeta dobra * Između učenjaka raspravljala se o završetku. Neki su rekli da je ovo neprirodan dodatak priči. Jedan je čak komentirao "Ova posljednja poruka je zastrašujuća od bilo koje druge predstavljene u priči. Priča se svodi na viktorijanske moralne priče napisane za djecu kako bi ih zastrašile u dobrom ponašanju." * Kad bi Sirena ustala, osjetila bi bolnu bol kao da hoda noževima, ali usprkos tome plesala je sa svojim ljubavnikom. * Sirena je dobila svoj kip prije susreta i spašavanja princa, a podrazumijeva se da joj je glavna motivacija za spašavanje bila zato što je izgledao baš kao njezin kip. U filmu je Ariel dobio kip nakon što je spasio Erica. * Pored toga, Arielin interes za čovječanstvo imao je više fokusa u filmu nego u izvornoj priči, posebno imajući etabliran interes za čovječanstvo prije nego što je upoznao Erica, čak često ne poštujući Tritonove zapovijedi da se drži podalje od površine ili da dobije ljudsku kolekciju. Izvornoj sireni nedostajalo je bilo kakvog interesa za prikupljanje predmeta s površine izvan njenog mramornog kipa, samo su bili zainteresirani za sklonost podvodnim crvenim cvjetovima. Ironično je da su sestre često pljačkale brodove za predmete umjesto same sirene, dok je u Disneyjevoj verziji Ariel bila više zainteresirana za prikupljanje od svojih sestara. Prema piscima, oni su promijenili ovu specifičnu zavjeru da bi izbjegli rezultirajuće implikacije koje je Ariel samo želio postati čovjekom zbog Erica. Galerija Zanimljivosti * Za razliku od svojih sestara, kao sirena Ariela ne nosi dodatke za kosu, osim povremenog morskog cvijeta, koji je češće nosi u komičnoj adaptaciji filma. * U Shrek 2, Ariela se navodi kada Fiona baci sirenu koja nosi Arielinu shemu boja u ocean, samo da bi ju napali morski psi. Ovo je možda bila šala ili je smišljeno ukazati na negativnu povijest nekih članova osoblja Disneya i DreamWorksa. * Iako sva imena Arielinih sestara započinju slovom "A", Ariela je jedino ime koje je rimskog, umjesto grčkog podrijetla, i jedino koji ne završava slovom "a", kao u Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella i Alana. Ovo je mogao biti pokušaj da više privuče pažnju Arielu i naglasiti koliko je ona originalna. * Na hebrejskom jeziku Arielino ime doslovno znači "lav Božji". * Arielin imenjak najvjerojatnije je referenca na Vremena Williama Shakespearea, gdje je lik Arijela u predstavi zračni duh (koji se odnosi na izvorni završetak HC Andersenove njegove priče) * Arielina je poza, dok je sjedila na stijeni i gledala nesvjesnog Erica pri kraju filma, bila inspirirana kipom Male sirene u Kopenhagenu, Danska, odakle je nastala priča. * Iako Ariel i Athena imaju nevjerojatnu sličnost, njezina je osobnost sličnija onoj njezina oca, kralja Tritona. To je posebno vidljivo u Maloj sireni II, kada Ariel ukoruje svoju kćer Melody zbog nepoštivanja zapovijedi i odlaska u more, na isti način na koji se Ariel oglušio o naloge svoga oca i odjurio na površinu u prvom filmu. * Arielina kći Melody dijeli gotovo sve Arieline osobine ličnosti iz prvog filma. Međutim, Ariel je sanjao da postane čovjek i da živi na kopnu dok je Melodyev san bio da pliva ispod valova. Melody također nalikuje svom ocu, međutim, oni imaju samo iste oči i teksturu kose. * U video-igri Skate or Die 2: The Search for Double Trouble, CJ, djevojka glavnog protagonista, po uzoru na Ariel. * U Začaranom animiranom trolu kojeg proganja princ Edward nosi Ariel školjke kao naušnice. * Zgodno je glumila Jodi Benson koja je glasala kao Robertov sekretar Sam. * U filmu Timon i Pumbaa Wild About Safety Short In the Water, Pumbaa se ukratko referira na Ariel. * Prva prava haljina koju Ariel nosi nakon što je čovjek je ružičasta, slično, prva haljina na kojoj je prikazana i njena kćer je ružičasta. * Ariel govori posljednju ne-glazbenu liniju Male sirene koja je glasila: "Volim te, tata." * Tijekom produkcije prvog filma Ariel je prvobitno bila prikazana plavokosom kosom, ali promijenjena je u crvenokosu kako bi je razlikovala od druge poznate Disneyeve sirene, Madison od Touchstone Pictures 'Splash. * U filmu Epic Mickey: Moć iluzije, Ariel se vidi zarobljen u kristalu. * Arieline su oči redizajnirane kad je postala žena u Povratak u more. * Glasovna glumica Melissa Fahn, poznata po tome što je Gaz rekla o Invaderu Zimu i Rika Nonaka na Digimonu, na audiciji za Ariel. Međutim, nekoliko puta su joj zvali poziv i odbijena je u korist Jodi Bensona jer je zvučala "premlado". * Ariel je desna ruka kao što je prikazano kad u prvom filmu potpisuje svoje ime na Ursulinom ugovoru. * Priča o Arielu koji je ukrao tridentski kralj Triton u Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories preuzet je iz Little Mermaid II: Povratak u more, gdje Arielina kći Melody krade Tritonov trident (iako iz potpuno različitih razloga). * Ariel ima najviše pjesama koje pjeva svaki Disneyev filmski lik, unatoč činjenici da u originalnom filmu ima samo jednu pjesmu (ne računajući reprizu). * Ariel je bila tema internetskog meme-a pod nazivom "Hipster Ariel" koji je prikazivao Ariel u naočarima s rogovima i rekao šaljivu izjav * Hipster Ariel također ima svoj vlastiti Funko POP! figura kao Hot Topic ekskluziva. * Konceptna umjetnost iz 1941. izvorne ideje Male sirene (prije nego što je sklonjena) prikazuje Ariel s dugom crnom kosom i plavkastim ili zelenkastim repom. Također je bila puno bliža izvornoj priči. Ovo umjetničko djelo radio je Kay Nielsen. * U nekim verzijama filma na stranom jeziku njeno je ime u naslovu. * Na web mjestu Marvel stvorili ste vlastiti Marvel Superhero. Jedan od tih koncepata Superheroja, „Mala sirena“, bio je zasnovan na Arielu. * Alan Menken i Howard Ashman otkrili su sličnost između Audreyine pjesme u Little Shop of Horrors i Arieline pjesme, a u početku su je trebali nazvati "Somewhere That Dry". No, glazba je već bila zaštićena autorskim pravima, pa je naslov promijenjen u "Dio tvog svijeta", a promijenjena je i glazba. Vanjske poveznice ar:أريل en:Ariel es:Ariel fr:Ariel it:Ariel nl:Ariel pl:Ariel pt-br:Ariel ro:Ariel ru:Ариэль tr:Ariel zh:爱丽儿 Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Članovi Disney Princeza™ Kategorija:Princeze Kategorija:Članovi kraljevskih obitelji Kategorija:Skandinavci Kategorija:"Kingdom Hearts" likovi Kategorija:♀️ Kategorija:Fantasmic Kategorija:Likovi u Disney parkovima Kategorija:Heroine Kategorija:Disney Princeze Kategorija:Likovi iz "Mala Sirena" franšize Kategorija:Likovi koji pjevaju Kategorija:Wonderful World of Color Kategorija:Ljubavnici Kategorija:Tinejdžeri Kategorija:Disney na ledu Kategorija:Sirene Kategorija:Likovi u seriji "Mišja Kuća" Kategorija:Korisnici Magije Kategorija:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Likovi Kategorija:Spell Cards likovi Kategorija:Supružnici Kategorija:Braća i Sestre Kategorija:Roditelji Kategorija:Disney Universe Odijela Kategorija:Protagonisti Kategorija:Kingdom Keepers likovi Kategorija:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Kategorija:Sofija Prva likovi Kategorija:"Disney Dream Portrait serja" likovi Kategorija:Epic Mickey likovi Kategorija:Začarani likovi Kategorija:Kilala Princess likovi Kategorija:Animirani Likovi Kategorija:Likovi koji se pojavljuju na TV-u Kategorija:Likovi u video igrama Kategorija:Likovi koji se pojavljuju u Stripovima Kategorija:Hibridi Kategorija:Plemići Kategorija:Kraljice Kategorija:Glazbenici Kategorija:Mickey's Philharmagic likovi Kategorija:Likovi u Disney službenom animiranom cannon-u Kategorija:Transformirani likovi Kategorija:Likovi iz "Disney Dreams!" Kategorija:Likovi iz "Celebrate the Magic" Kategorija:"Kinect Disneyland Adventures" likovi Kategorija:Jednom Davno likovi Kategorija:Igrani likovi Kategorija:Disney INFINITY likovi Kategorija:Cemeoi u "Krš i lom" Kategorija:Disney Magic Kingdom likovi Kategorija:Legendarna biča Kategorija:Umjetnici